


"Untimely ripped"

by Lobelia321



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321





	"Untimely ripped"

_**FIC: "Untimely ripped"**_  
Title: "Untimely ripped"  
Author: Lobelia; [](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/profile)[**lobelia321**](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Category: Episode response to SGA 5.06, 'The Shrine'.  
Spoilers: As above.  
  
Character: Rodney McKay's brain parasite.  
Pov: As above.  
Warning: Character death.  
Rating: G.  
Words: 268.  
Acknowledgements: Thanks, Shakespeare, for the title.

 **Untimely ripped  
by Lobelia**

  


  
Yum.

It is nice in here.

This brain is nice. This brain is big and warm and pulsing. This brain has _lots_ of whorls. I like whorls. I like all these cortical convolutions, too. And the magnetic crackling between the dendrites.

Ooh yes. Yum. What a lovely, warm, crackling _clever_ brain. I'm going to stay here for a long, long time.

I'm going to suck it all up. All of this nice, yummy brain matter. Brain power. Suck it, lick it, imbibe it, devour it, eat it, live it, _love it_.

I am so happy!

The more I eat, the yummier I feel. I just suck it all up, all the juices, and I feel great!

So great.

So lovely.

O-oh.

What's that?

The brain has been taken somewhere. My home! My lovely home! It's in jeopardy! What is happening?

There is something. There is a force of some sort. An evil radiation force!

Aaah. Help! Help! Brain! Lovely clever brain! Do something! Save me!

How do I get out? I'm choking, ah, ahh.

...

...

Oh. That was horrible. No. No. I don't want this. I need to...

Aah. Help.

I need to leave. I have to get out of here. How do I get out of here? My lovely home how do I get out I can't leave you help it's killing me it's hurting me it hurts it hurts it hurtsssssssss--

\---

Out.

WHOOSH.

Grk. Hard to breathe. No food. No home. No lovely nest. Must...

get...

away...

Hard. Very hard ground. Must crawl. Must try...

It hurts.

THE END.  
© Lobelia.  
27 August 2008.

On LJ: http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/626442.html 


End file.
